goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Non-Business Themes Sequel
''The Non-Business Themes Sequel ''is an upcoming American 3D flash animated/computer-animated action crossover sci-fi comedy film, and will be the sequel to the 2018 film ''The Non-Business Themes Movie''. Unlike the first film, Brad Bird, most known for directing films such as the Pixar film ''The Incredibles'' and the Disney film ''Tommorowland'', will be directing the film along side Seth Rogen and Jonah Hill. The films stars the returning actors from the previous film such as Brad Pitt, TigerMario2002:, Freddie Prinze Jr., and Jim Cummings reprising his role along with being the voice of Mel Handsomer (due to Don Rickles unexpected death in 2017) and new actors such as J.K. Simmons, Anne Judson-Yager, Jordan Peele, Eddie Deezen, LL Cool J, and Rihanna in the film. The film follows a plot where Brian Handsomer is living life after killing John Doe/Roger Coreh-Moore until he finds out that someone is out to get him and his friends which makes him hop out of vacation to find this new threat. The film is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States in 2D, Digital 3D, IMAX, IMAX 3D, and 4DX on July 24, 2020. Like the first film, Warner Bros. Pictures will have North American distribution rights while Paramount is the international distributor. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Brad Pitt as Brian Handsomer, the husband of Jennifer Alisome. * J.K. Simmons as unnamed male antagonist. The singing voice of the unnamed male antagonist is provided by Jim Cummings due to Simmons blowing his voice. * Tara Strong as Jennifer Alisome, the wife of Brian Handsomer and a friend that Brian knew for the longest. * TigerMario2002: as Rico "RJ" Jones, one of Brian's gangster, gang-related friends who is down to help his friend no matter what. ** He also voices Devin "DJ" Jones, the older brother of RJ as he taught his younger the street life and eventually forced him into nearly murdering and stabbing his teacher in kindergarten after the teacher was being racist. To voice DJ, TigerMario2002: made his voice deeper and more gravelly. * LL Cool J as unnamed male character * Eddie Deezen as an unnamed male character * Roger Craig Smith as Dave Smith, RJ's best friend who says dumb things and suffers from A.D.H.D. as well as a drug addiction. * Anne Judson-Yager as unnamed female character * Rodger Bumpass as unnamed male character * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Roger Handsomer, Brian Handsomer's younger brother who is actually richer than his older brother * Jordan Peele as unnamed male character who becomes a new found friend to Brian Handsomer and a eventual fellow gay male that falls in love with Joe the Gay Devil. * Jim Cummings as Mel Handsomer, Brian and Roger's grandfather who insults his grandchildren no matter what happens, however, after the events of the first film, he has became nicer and more calmer to his children and eventually everyone in the world. * Robert Downey Jr. as unnamed male character * Rihanna as unnamed female character that eventually becomes the love interest to Rico "RJ" Jones. * Peter Cullen as Randy Handsomer, Brian and Roger's father who doesn't even care about his kids or nothing although he helps his kids whenever they have to save the world. Additional Cast * Fred Tatasciore * Grey DeLisle * Rob Paulsen * Michael J. Gough Production TBA!!! Release The film was originally scheduled for theatrical release on July 23, 2021, but the film was moved earlier to July 24, 2020, while its former 2021 release date being taken over by the sequel to the 2019 Live-action/CGI Tom and Jerry film. Warner Bros. and Paramount will also acknowledge that this film will make less that it's preceding film. Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:GoAnimate Pictures films Category:2020 films Category:Movies that are not rated yet Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX DMR Category:IMAX 3D Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D